What A Wonderful Prom
by laaureenxoxo
Summary: Will is roped into chaperoning prom and so is Emma. Terrible summery, good ending!


What A Wonderful Prom.

**Ah yes, another one-shot. To the readers of my other fanfics – Every Rose Has It's Thorn and Singin' In The Rain, I will try to update them asap. This should make up for the lack of Emma/Wemma that was in Prom Queen and the Finale, I mean what was that? 6 seconds of Wemma will not do RIB, and they cut a Wemma scene! Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Will's POV**

_Is she going to say what I think she is? I thought._

_**4 days earlier.**_

_I knocked on Figgins' door twice._

"_Schue! Come in." The older man's voice boomed._

_I stepped into his office and sat down._

"_Now as you know the Junior prom is on Friday and we are short on chaperones, so I would like you to tag along to help supervise the kids." He said with a smile on his face._

"_I don't know, I mean isn't there anyone else who-" _

"_No. Now the dance starts at 7, don't be late." Figgins interrupted._

_I left the room wondering how I had been roped into this._

_**Friday Night.**_

I looked in the mirror and straightened my tie for the fifth time that night before checking my watch for the time. 6:50. I had ten minutes until I needed to be at the prom, so I got into my car and drove the short drive to William McKinley High School.

When I got to the school I saw that some students had already started arriving in the limos they hired especially for the occasion.

As I entered I could see that the gym had been transformed into the perfect prom scene. There were streamers throw everywhere. The stage was set up ready for the Glee Club's performances tonight and the thrones for the future Prom King and Queen were just to the left of the stage.

I went and stood by the punch bowl to make sure nobody was going to spike the drink and get everyone drunk.

_**Friday Night- 7:20pm.**_

I had been watching over the punch bowl for almost half an hour when I saw her. I had no idea she was chaperoning the prom too. She was wearing a strapless green dress with a black sash across the middle. Her hair was tied up in a ballerina bun and she was wearing silver heels. She looked so beautiful. I watched as she walked over to the other side of the gym and stood off to the side, watching the kids dance to Sam, Puck and Artie's rendition of Friday.

The song finished and Rachel took her place on stage and started to sing Jar Of Hearts. It was a slow song and I thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to ask Emma to dance. _If only there was someone who could take my place watching over the punchbowl. _I thought.

I looked around the room and to my dismay, couldn't see any of the other teachers chaperoning around.

Then, as if by some sort of miracle I saw Shannon walking towards me.

"I saw you looking round and since I know that you know where Emma is, I knew you weren't looking for her." Shannon quietly said before continuing "Go over there and ask her to dance, I'll watch the punchbowl for ya."

"Thank you Shannon." I replied before heading in Emma's direction.

Emma was looking in the opposite direction when I approached the table that she was currently sitting at. I cleared my throat and she immediately looked at me.

"Will." Emma said. She seemed surprised to see me. "I didn't know that you were chaperoning the prom too." She nervously spoke.

I laughed. "Yeah, I could say the same for you!"

"Well, Figgins got me roped in and you know him, won't take no for an answer." She laughed slightly as she spoke.

"The same with me. He kinda said yes for me."

There was an awkward silence before I finally asked "Do you wanna dance?"

She seemed hesitant at first but then smiled. "I would love to Will."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to my chest. She put her left hand on my shoulder and rested her head on my chest. We swayed gently to the music.

When Rachel finished her song, the student body applauded and Emma lifted her head.

"Will can we go somewhere and talk?" She asked quietly.

"Sure, come on we can go to the choir room." I replied to her, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

As we were walking out of the gym, I saw Shannon look at me. I held up 10 fingers to let her know that I would be about 10 minutes and she nodded.

Me and Emma walked silently to the choir room. I unlocked the door and led Emma inside. We took a seat on the piano bench. We sat quietly for a few moments before Emma finally said "I want to talk about us Will."

"What do you mean us?" I questioned her.

"Come on Will, I know that you still love me. Don't try and hide it. I thought that I was over you when I married Carl but I don't think that I ever could be over you because I..." Is she going to say what I think she is? I thought. "Love you. I love you Will, I never stopped loving you. Even when I found out that you kissed Shelby and you slept with April, I still loved you." Emma had started crying.

I cupped her face and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Emma," I sighed happily "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those three words to me, but you have to know. Even though I did kiss Shelby, I didn't sleep with April. Well, I did but I didn't _sleep _sleep with her. She was looking for a place to stay and I offered her my couch for the night but she came into my bed. Nothing happened, all we did was sleep." I confessed.

Emma sniffled.

"Will, why didn't you tell me that before?" She asked, looking me in the eyes.

"I didn't think it would make much difference, you were already so mad at me. I thought you wouldn't believe me." I shrugged.

She fell into my arms and more tears trickled down her porcelain face.

"Will, it would've made so much difference. Of course I would've believed you. I shouldn't of believed Sue." She cried.

I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me, her eyes still glazed with tears and kissed me softly. I leant into the kiss. My tongue grazed her bottom lip slowly and she opened her mouth, letting me in.

When we finally broke the kiss, both of us needing air, I looked at her beautiful face and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ballerina bun behind her ear.

"So, you think that we are ready to try us again?" She asked.

"Definitely." I replied as I intertwined our hands. I leant down to kiss her cheek.

"Good." Emma smiled back at me.

We stood up and headed towards the door.

"Come on, the Prom King and Queen are about to be announced." She laughed.

We walked back towards to gym, looking ahead to the future. _Our _future.

**A/N And le fin. I hope you enjoyed, it's taken about a month of on/off writing but I finally finished it. Some parts were terrible, I know. I'm not the best writer on the world, but it would mean so much if you reviewed! **

**Until next time! **


End file.
